This invention relates to portable lights, such as safety inspection lights or "trouble" lights, and especially to the type of portable light that utilizes a fluorescent lamp rather than an incondescent bulb. More particularly, the invention relates to an improvement in portable fluorescent light units to facilitate the mounting of the lamp sockets in the unit and also to enable the unit to better accommodate thermal expansion and contraction of the housing to which the socket supports are attached and which thereby establishes the spacing between the two respective sockets.
Portable fluorescent lights have many advantages compared with other types of "trouble" lights, etc., and they are used to particular advantage in garages where automotive service is performed, as well as in otherwise unlighted areas, such as attics, that are used infrequently. Prior art units of this type generally utilize a tubular transparent plastic housing of fairly sturdy construction and a fluorescent lamp, such as a 15 watt, 17-inch lamp, is inserted, together with the necessary sockets and a switch associated with the electrical circuit. A ballast is provided on the power cord, the power cord usually being sufficiently long to enable the light to be carried around a relatively large area.
One difficulty encountered in the assembly of this type of light concerns the attachment of the fluorescent lamp sockets to the transparent tubular plastic housing. Typical prior art constructions are shown in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,136,489, 3,140,054 and 3,242,331.
It is desirable and important that the fluorescent lamp be held snugly between the sockets and that the same means for holding the lamp being able to accommodate thermal expansion and contraction of the housing to which the socket supports are mounted that can normally be expected.
The construction of the present invention resolves the difficulties indicated above and affords other features and advantages heretofore not obtainable.